Alvor
Alvor is a Blacksmith in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, living in the Nordic village of Riverwood. Background He is married to Sigrid and has a daughter named Dorthe. He owns a house in the town. His daughter typically stays indoors or can be found wandering around her father's forge. If Dorthe is attacked, both parents become hostile and defend her. He is also the uncle of Hadvar. Hod and Gerdur run the village mill and Alvor makes a decent living by working as the blacksmith of Riverwood, including making parts for the sawmill when it needs repairs. Mercantile Alvor sells weapons, armor, ingots, Leather Strips, and allows the Dragonborn to use his forge. Steel and Iron ingots are found under his workbench and can be taken without punishment if the Dragonborn helps Alvor or escapes Helgen with Hadvar. Related Quest * Unbound: Escape Imperial custody and a dragon raid. * Before the Storm: Inquire about the dragon attack on Helgen. Notes * If Sigrid dies Alvor will say nothing else but "Let me stew, alone!", making him impossible to interact with. * If he dies by an external source, such as a Dragon, a Courier brings a Letter of Inheritance, with 100 . * Alvor is both the Norwegian and Danish word for seriousness. * Alvor will allow you to practice making a few new things with his own materials if you select the option, "Do you need any help around the Forge?" Note that if you do this, then this option can't be used with any other Blacksmith, although with any other Blacksmith the items crafted have the same results. * Iron and Steel ingots will appear below the left hand side of his workbench, these respawn each month. * If Alvor and Sigrid die, their child will say; "I hate you for ever and ever", "Get away from me!", or sadly say, "I don't want to talk about it." * When a new game is started, Alvor will be unarmed, unlike most other NPC's. When provoked into combat for the first time (often by a dragon attacking Riverwood) he will grab the best weapon he can find at his forge, either on the table or in the weapons rack, which he will keep equipped on his person for the rest of your playthrough. * In combat after the first time he meets the Dragonborn, he wields an Iron Warhammer. * If a dragon attacks Riverwood, he will run at it, yelling 'Die, Dragon!', which is very likely to result in his death. * If you've stolen his things at his forge and workbench, he can send three thugs to you with one having the contract which is signed by him. * In very rare cases Alvor may be at the forge working, but the player cannot buy things from him. The only fix is to wait an hour then allow him to work for a few seconds after you are done waiting. (Confirmed on Xbox) Map Appearances * References ru:Алвор Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters